Owing to recent developments in web technologies, new libraries written in an interpretive language, such as JavaScript (registered trademark), have appeared. Editing of a web page using such libraries is performed.
An editing device for providing a function of editing a web page using libraries provides a function of editing JavaScript code portions included in a web page as well as hypertext markup language (HTML) portions of the web page.
For example, as the technique for editing web pages, there is known a technique for editing a web page in a preview area of the screen. Specifically, editing of a web page is achieved by reading a web page description, interpreting components, such as radio buttons, which form a screen, generating overlay elements for editing, and displaying a preview screen.
In such a manner, although the preview screen upon editing of a web page is displayed after interpretation of components within the web page, components are interpreted only after completion of initialization of libraries. For this reason, there are known an approach in which interpretation of components is started after a fixed time period has elapsed since a web page description was read, and an approach in which, every fixed time period, interpretation of components is started after it is checked whether or not initialization of libraries is completed. In addition, as a related-art technique for web page editing, there is known a technique in which, before a browser interprets a web page, the content is edited by using a proxy or the like.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-222324 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-140076.